fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Constructing with a Pawn - Episode 6
July 16, 2014: Backstage, Daaron and I waited for our second sighting outside these black curtains. Inside the ring, the Constructors were cutting a promo on us and about our match next week. Bulldozer) *Facing Concrete with a microphone in hand* I have anger issues, our bodies will be left lifeless, we’ll hear a three count, we’re old, and we’ll lose. Concrete, that’s what they had to say about us? Concrete) Yeah. Bulldozer) Huh, interesting...That’s very INTERESTING! You see, our bodies will not be left lifeless after our match next week because when we hear a one, two, and… *Holds the microphone away from his mouth for one second* Audience) THREE! Bulldozer) We’re going to become the inaugural FLW tag team champions. Right, Concrete? Concrete) Right. Bulldozer) Right, ladies and gentlemen? *Holds the microphone to the crowd* Audience) YES! Bulldozer brings the microphone back to his mouth, but as he was about to say something, he was interrupted by Daaron and I. “The Show” Daaron) “No, you’re not going to win.” Turning to the crowd, he said, “they’re not going to win. We’re just...” Looking at Bulldozer and Concrete, I finished Daaron’s line with “too good for them.” Audience) “BOOOO!” Bulldozer) “Honestly, you’re both cocky rookies.” “The Show” Daaron) “It’s better to be-” Bulldozer) “Shut up, you son of a brick!” Daaron was left without a word to say after hearing that, while the audience cheered for Bulldozer and chanted “son of a brick” at Daaron. His cheap lines were pretty humiliating. Bulldozer) “That’s right, he’s exactly that.” “The Show” Daaron) “I’m not...THIS IS MY SHOW!” Concrete) “Actually Oliver Purest’s show.” “The Show” Daaron) “My show, my tag title match, my victory...You two are constructors, but you will not be here much longer because you’ll be back on the railroad when I win. You two will construct my opportunity and be my rise to the top when I BEAT YOU!” Okay, I thought I had to respond then and I did. “Daaron, I? I’m here too! We’re a team, this isn’t just about you! This is not about your opportunity to rise to the top, it’s about our opportunity to rise to the top.” Daaron could have responded and let me know he was sorry or something, but he never did. Bulldozer) “Concrete...Audience...Did you see that?” Concrete and Audience) “YES!” Bulldozer) “There’s some tension we can dig up now!” “The Show” Daaron) “There’s no tension between us. We’re close partners!” Bulldozer) “Aaron, are you close partners?” As I was about to respond, Daaron intervened saying, “Don’t answer that, my star.” Bulldozer) “Aaron, answer the question.” “Well, I’m glad you two can hear. I would think all your construction work would make you deaf.” Audience) “BOO!” Bulldozer) “Aaron, do you have your own mind?” “Yes, I have my own mind.” Bulldozer) “Then use it! Stop following whatever he wants...He’s only using you. You know, I honestly think you can become a main event star, but you have to him. All he thinks about is himself, he thinks when he wins the tag championships he’ll be the only champion...NOT YOU.” I looked down. Bulldozer) “You’re not in his mind and never will be...You’re just his pawn and he’s playing you.” “The Show” Daaron) “NO, I’M NOT!” Bulldozer) “Shut up!” he yelled at Daaron. “The truth is, if we do lose, Aaron you’ll earn being a tag champion, but Daaron will not. Daaron will just get success handed to him if you win because it’s obvious he’ll not tag himself in.” “The Show” Daaron) “Aaron, don’t listen to him!” Thinking about it now, I wish I listened to what Bulldozer said about me being Daaron’s pawn. “Well if he doesn't tag himself in, I’m fine with that. You see, we’re tag partners looking for success. We’re looking to rise to the top and become top stars for this business, and if that means I have to get through the match myself and win, I will do so. Unlike you two, we’re young and hungry. You two may have a few years left or your last match may be next week, but we have time on us. We’re more important for this company, we’re the most important stars in this industry, we are the stars of FLW.” Bulldozer) “Since when did age mean importance? It doesn't and we still have many years on us. However, this is not about age or your goals. This is about determining FLW’s first tag team champions, so good luck and see you next week. May the best team or in your case, Aaron, you win.” What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Constructing with a Pawn - Episode 6? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, please answer at least one question below. '' ''Questions: '' #Did this episode leave you wanting more? ''' #''How do you feel about Daaron, Aaron, Bulldozer, or Concrete? '' 'FLW Wrestling: Saving a Valet - Episode 7 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:Bulldozer Category:Concrete Category:The Constructors Category:"The Show" Daaron Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight